Rückkehr der Phlogs
Die Rückkehr der Phlogs fand ungefähr drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin statt und betraf die Rückkehr der Phlogs zu den Ewoks. Die Auseinandersetzung fand im Wald des Mondes Endor statt, in der Nähe des Dorfes Strahlender Baum. Sie endete zudem mit einem Sieg Seitens der Ewoks. Vorgeschichte Eigenübersetzung von: „One day the Phlogs decided to build a palace for their king. They looked around and saw that there was only one material from which to build: the tall, strong trees of the forest. The chopped them all down in no time at all, leaving the Ewoks open to the burning rays of the sun and, worse, to the whims of the big and powerful Phlogs.“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend Irgendwann vor 400 VSY kam es zwischen den Ewoks und den Phlogs, die beide auf dem Waldmond Endor lebten, zu einer Auseinandersetzung. Die Phlogs beschlossen eines Tages, einen Palast für ihren König zu bauen, und das einzige Baumaterial, das dafür zur Verfügung stand, war das Holz der Bäume des Waldes. Dort lebten jedoch schon seit einiger Zeit die Ewoks, und als diese durch die Phlogs ihre Heimat verloren, mussten sie notgedrungen fliehen. Auf ihrer Suche nach einer neuen Bleibe kamen sie auf die andere Seite des Planeten Endor und fanden dort einen riesigen Wald vor, in dem sie ihr Dorf errichteten und zu leben beschlossen. Von da an trafen sie vorerst nie wieder auf die Phlogs. Verlauf Vorbereitungen Eigenübersetzung von: „Now the Phlogs are back among us. If we wait for the scouting party to go out in the morning, it may be too late. I have a plan. It will be difficult and very dangerous and it may not work, but you must try. Take this powder and put in into the Phlogs' food while they are sleeping. When they eat it, they will forget everything they have seen on this side of Endor—including the trees. Instead, they will be believe that this is an enchanted place, full of danger to all the Phlogs. They will leave, vowing never return.“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend miniatur|links|250px|Die Ankunft der [[Phlogs]] Hunderte Jahre nach dieser Auseinandersetzung, um das Jahr 3 NSY herum, begaben sich die beiden jungen Ewoks Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Wicket Wystri Warrick auf eine Wanderung durch den Wald, um Beeren zu sammeln, als sie plötzlich seltsame, für sie schreckliche klingenden Geräusche hörten. Also schlichen sie um die nächste Ecke und konnten dort ihren Augen kaum trauen: Dort standen zwei riesige grüne Wesen mit einer mächtigen Axt und schlugen auf ihre geliebten Bäume ein. Die grünen Wesen, Phlogs, wie sie hießen, bemerkten ihre verhältnismäßig kleinen Beobachter nicht und beschlossen am Abend, sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Diese Chance nutzten die beiden Ewoks, um mit dem nächsten Baum zu sprechen. Dieser erzählte ihnen, dass die Phlogs von weither zurückgekehrt waren und die Bäume des Waldes abzuholzen gedachten. Die Ewoks konnten dies jedoch nicht zulassen und beschlossen daher, so schnell wie möglich eine Sitzung des Ältestenrates einzuberufen und über die Situation zu beraten. Das Problem war nur, dass Chief Chirpa sowie die Ewok-Krieger Paploo und Lumat den Jünglingen nicht glaubten und daher beschlossen, erst am nächsten Morgen einen kleineren Aufklärungstrupp zu entsenden. Dies konnten Wicket und Kneesaa jedoch so nicht akzeptieren, weshalb sie sich auf den Weg zum Dorf-Schamanen und Medizinmann Logray machten. Der alte Zauberer hörte sich die Geschichte der beiden Ewoks an und erzählte ihnen eine Legende und uralte Geschichte der Ewoks über das frühzeitige Zusammenleben mit den Phlogs. Anschließend übergab er ihnen zwei Beutel mit Pulver, die sie den Phlogs ins Essen mischen und dass sie all ihre Erfahrungen auf dieser Seite Endors vergessen lassen sollte. Ihren Widerstandskampf planten Kneesaa und Wicket am nächsten Tag zu beginnen. Die Schlacht Eigenübersetzung von: „Princess! We've got to act fast, before they eat us for breakfast!“ aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend miniatur|rechts|250px|Die [[Phlogs fliehen vor den Ewoks]] Am Morgen darauf schliefen die beiden Phlogs noch immer seelenruhig auf dem Waldboden, als Kneesaa und Wicket ankamen und sich sofort zu den Taschen mit Proviant schlichen. Dabei trat Wicket allerdings auf einen Ast und alarmierte so die Phlogs, die umgehend nach den viel kleineren Ewoks griffen und sie sich schnappten. Allerdings gelang es Wicket und Kneesaa, jeweils einem der Phlogs Lograys Puder ins Gesicht zu streuen, sodass sie zunächst in tiefen Schlaf fielen. Anschließend traf auch Chief Chirpas Suchtrupp ein und gemeinsam fesselten Chirpa, Wicket, Kneesaa, Paploo, Lumat und zwei andere Ewoks die Phlogs. Diesen gelang es zwar nach nur wenigen Minuten, sich von den Seilen loszureißen, und auch Paploos abgeschossene Pfeile zeigten keine große Wirksamkeit, doch Lograys Pulver zeigte bewies die Fähigkeiten des Schamanen und ließ die Phlogs in Angst und Schrecken vor den Ewoks davonrennen. Damit war diese Auseinandersetzung zugunsten der Ewoks ausgegangen. Nachwirkungen Die Phlogs kehrten in die Wüste von Simoom zurück und die Ewoks hielten ein großes Fest im Dorf ab, um ihren Sieg gegen die Phlogs zu feiern. Zwar tauchten die Phlogs nur kurze Zeit später erneut im Reich der Ewoks auf, doch verlief diese Begegnung friedlich.Ewoks – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen Hinter den Kulissen Die Rückkehr der Phlogs wird im am 12. März 1984 erschienenen Roman How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend behandelt, welcher die Vorgeschichte zu der ein Jahr später produzierten Fernsehserie Ewoks sowie der gleichnamigen Comicreihe erzählt. Der Autor des Buches ist James Howe, die Illustrationen stammen von Walter Velez. Zudem wird die Geschichte mit den Phlogs in der dritten Folge der Serie, Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen, wieder aufgegriffen und weitererzählt. Quellen *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Legends